Her story
by LucyHx
Summary: Very life should have a meaning but what was hers? Every story has a purpose but yet what was hers? Why did she feel like she had faded?


**A odd oneshot.**

* * *

**Her story**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Her pleads are silent.**

It's a silent battle, thought against thought, opinion against opinion but which is right? Lisanna never knew the concept of loneliness, it was foreign like this land to her and every inch had changed into something unrecognizable. Lisanna was never selfish, she put others before herself, it was easier that way but yet now her heart yearned for something else, companionship. She wanted to be with people she loved and the people she would learn to love.

Why was this so hard? Why so emotional? Why so depressing? She faded into the background, an object that once had purpose but nothing more. Was she an object? Lisanna had thought that many times but an object has purpose? She has none. She should be happy shouldn't she? Then why does feel like an existence that has faded? So faint, it barely runs through the cracks of her damn life. She returned to her family, the ones that she left behind and now she wishes she could return to the one place she seems to desire more.

Was she being selfish? She could argue all day and never reach an appropriate conclusion. Everyone deserves to be happy, having a life that they could never forsake but yet she was silently forsaking it. She felt bad for thinking this way, perhaps she was a bad person.

"Lisanna?" Mira softly called, chirping like a humming bird, so light and beautiful.

"Yes?" Lisanna replied, her words were hallow, dead as a corpse.

"Something wrong?" Mira asked, concerned evident in the beaming texture of her gentle voice. Lisanna was considering sharing all she thought, maybe this was all building up and nothing to release this depressing emotion.

"Nope, I'm fine, see?" Lisanna answered, grinning like a typical idiot of Fairy Tail.

"If you say so." Mira frowned, obviously seeing something was wrong.

.

.

.

**Her words are meaningless.**

Every day was the same almost, a repeated routine she could say perfectly, word for word, moment for moment. She entered the building, sat down and waited, waited and waited. Each hour drawled on and few people conversed with the takeover mage, very few. 'Team Natsu' were always off on exciting adventures, becoming famous and while Lisanna wasn't becoming anything. She wasn't that strong when compared to Team Natsu, she was somewhat simple and plain.

Her abilities didn't mount up to anything, no matter how much she improved, she couldn't reach their level. Her sister overshadowed her and Lisanna stood in the endless abyss, drifting through each day as it started and ended. She pretended to smile and say 'good job!', hoping to make amends for the horrible thoughts that gathered into her empty mind. "Yo, Lisanna we're back!" Team Natsu barged through the door, each one standing proudly.

"What mission did you do?" She asked generally excited, clinging to the one piece of excitement that entered her life.

"Didn't you hear? You should have been there! The monsters were so big! But I kicked ass. I'm all fired up!" Natsu declared, spitting fire.

'Why can't I ever be there?' Lisanna bitterly thought, smiling widely for the Dragon slayer.

"Sounds Great!" She chirped, her eyes glancing down at the wooden bar counter.

.

.

.

**Her life is dead.**

She remembered the battles back in Edolas, she was a physical fighter, not a mage and her body was her weapon. Magic wasn't needed; it wasn't vital nor was it essential. She learned to focus in the moment, the heat and adjust but now. She struggled to maintain her magic, struggling it to allow to course naturally as it once did, she can't handle most things; she's beaten like a test dummy and rendered a useless corpse.

It's strange, she could fight so well in Edolas, charge forward and she knew she could win. However she was uncertain, a gazelle prancing around a horde of lions, one wrong step, she was gone, finished. Her life was dead, that was the end of the tale.

.

.

.

**Her life is just beginning**

Lisanna hated almost everything but she would survive for her family, no negative emotion could deter her away from this. So what if she had faded? Pushed aside? She will be there to support everyone, she might not be remembered as a hero but she will remember those that have passed. She will treasure what life she has, she will smile for the others, because that is her strength. She will always be there for others, even if they aren't there for her.

* * *

Why did I write this? I'm not sure either but.. enjoy?

Every review, rate or view is appreciated.

Love.

~L.H


End file.
